The present invention relates to a vascular guidewire system and a method of using the guidewire system in a patient's body.
A guidewire system may be utilized during the performance of a number of procedures including angioplasty, angiography, balloon, septostony, and electrophysiology studies. The guidewire system may be utilized in association with procedures performed on many different portions of a patient's body, such as a heart, brain, or other part of a patient's body. Known devices for use in interventional and diagnostic access, manipulation within, and negotiation of a vascular system are disclosed in United States Published Patent Application Nos. 2005/0273020; 2005/0277851; 2005/0277988; 2006/0025705; and 2007/0179472.